The Enigma of the Skull
is the sixth episode of Murdoch Mysteries: The Curse of the Lost Pharaohs. Summary After rescuing Sanura, she leads the two men on horseback to Niagara Falls to investigate. Since she knows the area well, Sanura offers her services as both a guide and George's nurse. Near the edge of the Falls, the trio discover a ladder leading down to Sekhmet's secret lair. However, the path is guarded by an enormous henchman. With a quick neck slice, George knocks out the watcher and moves to open the door he was guarding, but finds it to be locked. Musing it was too easy, he is about to search for a key when Murdoch stops him, observing that there's no key hole. Thus, they must find something else to open the door. William points out the skull next to the door, as it is hollow. Crabtree deduces that the amulet might be needed to be dropped into one of the skull's orifices as the key. Sanura realizes it is exactly like the story she read him, and after Crabtree compliments her on her choice of literature, Murdoch hurries them along. George hesitates, as he is unsure where to place the amulet. Murdoch remembers that Sekhmet is known as the "Eye of Ra," hence one of the eyes. Crabtree questions which eye, and Murdoch states that the left eye is associated with Thoth and the moon, and the right eye..."With Ra, and the sun," George finishes. Crabtree questions whether it is the skull's right or their right, but Murdoch confirms it is the skull's right. As he is about to insert the amulet into the "wrong eye," William comments that it is his "other" right. After inserting the scarab and opening the door, the trio discover a gang of thugs waiting on the other side. Afraid, George and William prepare to fight, as George muses there is no time for fear. Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Helene Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Carinne Leduc as Sanura Lenoir Trivia *William's statement about Thoth being associated with the moon is true, though this association is less popular due to a different deity Khonsu, who is the literal god of the moon. Thoth is more likely to be known to be the god of knowledge and writing. *Sanura joins George and William's mission. *They discover Sekhmet's HQ at Niagara Falls. *Once again, George references his own novel within the novel. *Helene Joy and Thomas Craig, though credited, do not appear in this webisode. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.15.07 PM.png|A Guide and Nurse Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.21.39 PM.png|A Ladder? Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.21.57 PM.png|The Henchman Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.23.10 PM.png|George and the Door Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.24.10 PM.png|William and Sanura Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.25.25 PM.png|The Skull Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.37.46 PM.png|His Right or My Right? Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.38.12 PM.png|A Gang of Thugs